Catching up with RWBY
by Tcturtle1359
Summary: After the attack on the city Team RWBY and Team JNPR find themselves in trouble with school. Specifically not having enough credits, their only option is to enroll in extra classes. Will Ruby find release for her hyperactivity in Gym class? Will Jaune find peace in Art? Comedy and Romance are never too far behind in the race to catch up. (rated M so I don't have to sensor)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning that greeted Team RWBY as they awoke on a Sunday, the sun was shining the birds were chirping and Ruby had fallen out of bed again. Slowly the sun crept through the window blinds making its lazy way across the room, just as it was about to shine in Weiss Schnee's sleeping face the alarm went off.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" a startled Ruby shouted, jumping to her feet. Meanwhile her team mates, all startled first by the alarm and then by Ruby's morning antics, slowly sat up in bed.

"I thought we weren't setting the alarm on weekends?" Yang said groggily. "After all the weekends are meant for sleeping right?" and with that she slumped back down into bed and began snoring.

"Yeah I thought so too…" Blake answered before curling back up and going to sleep.

"I for one am glad for the awakening." Weiss stated while rubbing the grit from her eyes, "It means that I can get a head start on the day and any homework I have left from the previous week." Pulling back the covers she got up and made her way over to the team's mini-fridge to grab a cold coffee.

"What time is it anyways, and why is it so dark?" Ruby asked.

"You dolt you've still got your night mask on." Weiss replied shaking her head, "Honestly it's amazing you are our team leader, always being oblivious to things. Did you know you fell out of bed again? That's the twelfth time this month and we are only a week in! It's amazing you haven't injured yourself." She sighed incredulously ending her rant and ignoring Ruby's other question.

"Sorry…" Ruby sheepishly apologized although not knowing quite why.

Yang gave a snort and seemed to wake up a little before settling back down as if sensing her sister being insulted.

Weiss looked over a little nervous, an angry Yang was not something to be messed with particularly if it was because of an offense to her sister or hair. Taking a swig of her cold coffee, she stared at Yang willing her to stay asleep, only looking away when she didn't wake up.

Ruby yawned, "Ok guys we should all really wake up, come on…" walking over she roughly shook Yang knowing that being gentle wouldn't cut it. "Wakey wakey eggs and Bakey."

"Uggg fineee… I'm up, I'm up" Yang said before breaking into a huge yawn.

Turning to Blake, Ruby said "I can see your ears twitching Blake I know your awake, you can either get up diplomatically or I can poke you." Forming her hand into a point she readied it, giving Blake a couple of seconds.

"Ok I'm up Ruby, no need to poke." Blake lifted her head from her folded arms, blinking rabidly to try and adjust her eyes to the morning light.

"Good! Now that everyone is awake… I call bathroom first!" Ruby yelled, activating her semblance.

"Wah?! NO FAIR!" the rest of the team yelled behind her.

* * *

><p>Over in Team JNPR's dorm room things were a little more animated thanks to Pyrra's strict morning schedule. At 7am Ren got to use the bathroom, followed by Pyrra at 7:30, then Jaune at 8, and lastly for personal safety Nora at 8:30. Currently it was 8:25 and Ren was preparing himself for waking up Nora, dawning armor made from pillows Ren slowly approached the sleeping grizzly that was Nora. "I'm going to wake her up now Pyrra. I suggest you take cover."<p>

Nodding her head Pyrra ducked behind a bed, and peaked slightly over the top. Nora's mood in the morning was always different and unpredictable. Some mornings she was Evil incarnate, others she was fine, or she could be very very lewd to say the least.

This morning was one of the last. "Nora, wake up Nora." Ren said softly while slightly shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, it's almost your turn for the bathroom Nora."

Slowly Nora turned her head towards Ren's voice, her lips slowly turned up at the corners into a grin. "Oh Ren~ you naughty boy, you really shouldn't wake a girl from her beauty sleep~"

"Oh no…" was all Ren had time for before Nora hooked her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down into her embrace.

"You naughty, naughty boyyy~ I ought to teach you a lesson about manners in the morning~" Nora purred looking into his eyes before yanking his head down to her chest. "Oh! How rude~!" She cried out, in a very early morning seductive tone.

Desperately fighting to get out of the hold, Ren fought back but Nora was just too strong, making all attempts futile. The only thing that could save him now was a distraction. Luckily one came, in the form of Jaune coming out of the bathroom a few minutes early.

"Oh no…" Jaune said, quickly trying to shut the door again before he was noticed by Nora.

"Jaune!" Nora happily yelled, "Come here! I need to talk to you~"

Nora's moment of distraction was all Ren needed in order to slip from her grasp and he did so as quickly as he could. "Thank the gods!" he said giving a sigh of relief and stepping back a few feet. "Nora! Now that you are awake, it is your turn to use the bathroom." Ren said trying to get her attention again.

Turning to face Ren and seeing him out of her reach Nora put on a pouty face, "Ok…" slowly she peeled back the covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed Ren was on, and jumped at him trying to grab him again. But Ren was ready and hopped to the side just in time, Nora landed on the floor. "Ahhh you're no fun…" she pouted, while getting to her feet and walking to the bathroom. Knocking on the door she called to Jaune who was hiding in the bathroom from her, "Its ok I'm not gunna try and grab you Jaune."

"Can I trust her?" Jaune called back to Pyrra and Ren.

"Yes Jaune, it's safe to come out now I think." Pyrra replied.

Jaune hesitantly opened the door, peering around the corner of it Jaune looked at a smiling Nora. "Yikes!" Jaune squealed, "Please don't hurt me."

"Just get out. Geez…" Nora sighed, thinking she couldn't be that bad could she? Nah, Jaune was just timid was all.

* * *

><p>After Team RWBY had finished their morning bathroom rituals and Team JNPR theirs, they all went down for breakfast together, Nora happily chatting on about a dream that she had had that night.<p>

"… And then this drop ship came in and it was all like, Blam Blam Blam, and the potato people were like "AHHHHHH" because they were getting shot with ketchup, and I was standing on the balcony of the castle laughing because I really really like potatoes smothered in ketchup so I was getting really hungry to…" she kept telling her story but only Ren was paying attention, because he knew that he may need to make corrections to it later if she ever told it again. He was a nice guy like that.

Meanwhile Yang and Pyrra were up front talking about one of the latest fight club magazines they had both gotten, and were discussing how useful some of the training could be. Jaune and Ruby were somewhere in the middle of the group talking about a childhood show they had both watched and wondering when it was airing on TV so that they could go on a nostalgia trip. And Weiss and Blake were trailing along behind, Blake was reading one of her books she always kept around and Weiss was filing her nails, trying to get them to perfect oval shapes.

All in all a pretty normal morning for the two teams.

Finally making it down the six flights of stairs and multiple corridors to the cafeteria, Weiss and Pyrra both reminding their individual teams to choose healthy and well-proportioned meals to start the day. They were feeling pretty good about themselves until they got back to their table and Weiss saw Ruby with an unhealthy amount of sugar cookies that would leave any dentist in paralyzed fear of the amount of damage to the teeth.

"Ruby! You moron, what did I tell you! Healthy food, like a banana or strawberries! No sugary foods, and cookies definitely fall under that category. How do you expect to get stronger if all you do is eat sugary junk food?!" Weiss lectured her, "Honestly it's no wonder you are always so hyperactive!" She ended in a huff, not even catching the death glares Yang was sending her.

"Imf sfory…" Ruby replied around a mouthful of cookie. Swallowing she continued, "I drink milk that's why I can be big and strong. Besides Crescent Rose is heavy enough, it keeps me in shape." She finished in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Weiss sighed and began eating her own healthy multigrain cereal with cut up strawberries added to it. Meanwhile Blake and Yang were both chewing on Pb&J sandwiches, Blake was still reading her book and Yang was trying not to stare as Pyrra peeled a banana across from her.

Snickering Yang said, "Bet you can't fit that whole banana in your mouth Pyrra." She gave an evil grin as Pyrra realized the crude joke hidden underneath the seemingly harmless dare.

"Bet you I can." She replied, deciding to play Yang at her own game. "But I bet you couldn't…"

Yang was not going to let that slide, it was one thing to make a joke, but then to turn it into a competition! She could not back down, her pride was on the line, because nobody beat Yang Xia Long. Standing up she huffed "I'll be back," before strolling off to the food line to grab a banana of her own.

Laughing softly to herself Pyrra couldn't believe Yang sometimes, and then began happily munching away at her banana. Some people were just too easy to troll sometimes.

While this was all happening Jaune was taking the initiative to be the team leader and look at his team's over all credits. Something wasn't quite right though, Jaune knew that sometimes he miscounted or didn't read things right, so when on the 12 read over and calculations the team credits were still four short he knew something was wrong. "Ummm guys… we have a problem…" his worried tone rang out.

"What is it Jaune?" Pyrra asked, ever attentive to what her team leader had to say, but only beating Ruby by a few seconds.

"Umm we are missing some credits. I don't know what happened. Ruby how do your team credits look? I know we share most of the same classes and training."

"Hold on a sec. Jaune." Ruby replied, shoving her last sugar cookie in her mouth, she dug her scroll out of her pocket and opened it.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jaune," Pyrra began, "after the attack on the city the teachers have all had a lot on their plates, in fact we had to do some of the city clean up so we missed a few weeks of school." Pyrra finished, thinking back to the Grimm hunting they had had to do.

A startled gasp came across the table as Ruby got to her team's team credit page. "I've got the same thing here Jaune, we are missing five credits. What should we do?!" Ruby began to panic.

"I don't know?!" Jaune started, he was starting to panic too, "Does anyone have any ideas?" Standing up and slamming his hands on the table he looked around at his teammates and friends.

"Why don't we just ask the teachers?" Blake stated dryly looking up from her book. "I'm sure they can provide more than enough of an explanation."

"Great idea Blake!" Ruby happily declared, "Off to the teachers offices!"

"Ruby some people aren't done with their breakfast!" Weiss complained looking down at here half eaten cereal. "And some people have barely even started theirs." She finished while pointing over to Ren and Nora who got their breakfast later than everyone else because Nora had insisted on getting pancakes.

"Ok fine…" Ruby sat back down and fiddled with her thumbs in her lap, waiting for everyone to finish their meal.

**Author's Note: Ok, ok so this is my first story/ chapter thing that I've basically ever written so don't be mad if it is sucky, send me lots of reviews so that I can make my next ones better to. I'm gunna try updating on a weekly to every two week basis. (Monty Oum owns RWBY, I do not own any of the material mentioned in the text)**

**Thanks bunchs, TcTurtle**


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like ages to Ruby for everyone to finish their breakfasts, she watched in agonizing slowness as Weiss lifted a spoonful of cereal to her mouth and chewed it slowly and lady like. She watched as Ren politely cut his pancakes into bite sized pieces and dipped them softly in his syrup. The amount of speed that they both lacked was just unbearable, how could anyone go through life at a snail's pace?! "Gah! I can't take this anymore! Eat faster, for the love of all things good!" She cried out.

"Ha ha sis, can't taste the strain?" Yang laughed at her sister and at her bad attempt at a pun. Looking over at Blake she hoped the cat faunas would catch it to.

"Really?" Was all Blake said, lowering her book so that she could roll her eyes at Yang.

"I thought it was funny…" Yang pouted, giving Blake big puppy dog eyes.

"Really Yang? I'm part cat. That isn't going to work on me." Blake sighed.

"But don't cats LOVE having their chins scratched?" Yang shot back, raising her hands as if to show an attempt at the girl's chin. "Come her little kitten~" Yang put some flirtatious tones in her last sentence.

"AH! Don't you dare Yang!" Blake cried out in freight.

As the blonde was about to make more aggressive moves towards Blake, she was cut off by Ruby shouting "FINALLY!" as Weiss ate the last bite of her cereal and Ren swallowed his last piece of pancake.

"Everyone up! It is time to go see someone about our credits!" Ruby shouted to the group, jumping up and slamming her foot down on her seat she pointed at the doors to the cafeteria dramatically. "We march!" She decreed.

Slowly everyone got to their feet and started to shamble to the doors.

* * *

><p>"Faster!" Ruby yelled at them as they walked across campus, she had had enough of this snail's pace stuff. It was time for everyone to stop living so slowly she decided. Choosing Weiss as the first victim subject, she grabbed her hand.

"Wah? What are you doing you dolt?" Weiss cried as her face grew red from embarrassment.

"Showing you what it's like to live in the fast lane." Ruby replied, not looking at her partner.

_Oh Ruby!_ was all Weiss had time to think, not noticing the blush that had rabidly spread across her face, before Ruby activated her semblance and took off across campus to go to the Administrative buildings.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group looked on in surprise as Team RWBY's fearless leader took off with the so called Ice Queen. What the heck were they up to they all wondered. Yang was chuckling a little, she had seen Weiss face right before Ruby had activated her semblance, if she had to describe it she would say that it was a mix of surprise… and pleasure.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she felt her arm almost tear from its socket and the wind whip at her face.<p>

"Isn't this great Weiss?!" Ruby yelled back, a huge grin lighting up her face.

Weiss looked up at Ruby as the wind tossed her hair in all directions, seeing Ruby's face so happy she really wanted to reply that she was having fun, but the practical side of her mind said that it was too dangerous. She began to smile but then scowled, "No you dolt this is dangerous! What are you thinking, you could have hurt me!"

Ruby slowed down and stopped as they arrived in front of the administrative building, "I'm sorry Weiss, it's just that everyone was being so slow and I thought you would enjoy the ride."

"Well you're wrong you dolt, all you did was nearly rip my arm from its socket!" Weiss complained.

Looking down at the ground Ruby couldn't help but feel bad, she really thought that Weiss would enjoy the ride, maybe even praise her for her quick thinking of how to get from place to place faster. The fringes of tears began to threaten her, "No dumb tears, go away!" Ruby thought while rubbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she began but stopped when she felt her voice begin to catch.

Weiss was caught off guard a little, she didn't know that this little fiasco meant so much to Ruby. Maybe she should have been nicer, Ruby was her friend and her hand was pretty soft… Wait what! Weiss mentally kicked herself, where was that thought process going?! She decided to take a more neutral path than her thoughts and maybe cheer Ruby up a little, "Listen maybe next time, with a little warning of course and letting me know what is going to happen, you can do that again. Maybe."

Ruby kicked at the ground and looked up at her, "Really?" she asked with a little ray of hope in her voice.

"Maybe." Was all Weiss replied.

* * *

><p>And back to the rest of the group clear across campus…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey so I told you guys how I have seven sisters right?" Jaune asked.<p>

"Wow you have seven sisters?!" Nora quickly replied, a look of awe on her face.

"I'm going to take that as a no then…" Jaune sighed. "Do you guys want to hear a story about them, and some of the antics we would get ourselves into?" He asked.

"Sure Jaune, I would love to hear a story about you and your family!" Pyrra happily responded.

"Oh yeah! Did they dress you up or something? I remember the dance, you looked so cute in that dress! I really wanted Ren to put one on too but he was all like," Nora made her voice go all gruff, "'No Nora…' and put on this really grumpy face. OH just like the one he has now! Look look!" Nora gleefully exclaimed pointing at Ren.

"No Nora, I don't sound like that at all." Ren said in a gruff voice. "If you bring up me wearing one of those dresses again I won't make you pancakes this week."

"Ren you big meanie." Nora said, sticking her tongue out at him and began pouting.

In the back Yang was trying to stifle her laughs at Nora's antics, while nudging Blake to get her to look to.

"Yang, really?" Blake asked exasperated, her book was just getting to one of the really juicy scenes and she really just wanted to find a nice secluded spot to enjoy it… and herself… "What is it now?"

"Have you not been paying attention to this?" Yang asked incredulously pointing at Team JNPR.

"No, I've kind of been busy. Seriously Yang, can't you grow up a little?" Blake mused, glaring at Yang.

Yang was taken aback a little, sure Blake could be feisty at times but she had never criticized her trying to be funny. Yang felt a twang of pain in her chest; where had that come from? "Sorry, I guess." She said, pulling at her hair a little.

Turning back to the group they walked on in silence, Yang, ignoring Jaune beginning his tail on how his sisters and him had to chase down their herd of cattle and get them to safety before a flock of Nevermore could get them, in favor of wondering what the pain in her chest meant exactly. As for Blake, well she just continued reading her book and wishing more and more that she could find a nice private spot to be alone.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the Administration building a few minutes later Yang was still wondering what she was feeling. She had deduced that it wasn't heartburn, because that was more of a burning pain, and that none of her clothes were pinching her skin because that would be surface pain. The only thing she could figure that it was, was emotional pain. But what in the world could that mean? Sure Blake was her friend and had never spoken against her attempts at humor before, but plenty of her other friends had, what made this cat faunas so different?<p>

By now everyone had slowly began to take notice of the blondes mood change, namely because she would have constantly been making jokes or other crude puns the entire way there, which she hadn't. She had actually been the complete opposite, quiet and withdrawn. Seeing Ruby and Weiss up ahead though made them forget this turn of events however. Nora raced forward shouting, "There you two are!" as she tackled the pair into a hug.

"Yep, here we are… You can stop choking me now…" Ruby gasped out under Nora's crushing hug.

Weiss was stiff as a board, she had felt something touch her upper thigh. She couldn't quite tell what it was but it felt kind of like a hand…

Nora hefted the two small girls trapped in her hug up and turned to the rest of the group. "Look you guys! It's Ruby and Weiss!" she exclaimed.

It definitely was a hand Weiss had decided, but who's?

Weiss was still trying to figure this out as Ruby began to try and raise her hands up to break the grip that was holding them, when suddenly her left hand bumped into something soft. Ruby was confused for a second and twisted her hand around so she could feel it with her fingers. Exploring the area her hand had bumped into she found that there was fabric that felt like lace, some much smoother fabric that was even softer and kind of warm. As she continued to explore she found that some of the fabric had become wet with a warm substance, deciding that she wanted to find the source of the wetness she slowly traced her fingers closer and closer to the center of it, when suddenly Weiss gave out a silent moan of… pleasure?! Withdrawing her hand quickly Ruby realized what she had unintentionally been doing and her face grew flushed with embarrassment.

"Why'd you stop?" Weiss began to pout before catching herself.

"Oh my gosh Weiss, I'm sorry I had no idea I swear!" Ruby flushed, but thought _Wait, Weiss enjoyed that?! Maybe I should continue..._ Ruby blushed even more while she mentally kicked herself for such an immoral thought.

"Ok Nora I think you can let them go now. I don't think they are gunna run off again." Pyrra suggested to Nora as the two groups finally converged.

"Ok." Nora said before dropping the two girls.

Ruby and Weiss took a few tentative steps away from each other, both feeling extremely awkward about what had just happened.

"Alright guys let's get going in, we can't spend all day out here. We need to find out about those missing credits." Jaune stated trying to capture the leadership role before anyone else could.

"Yes, let's go everyone." Pyrra affirmed, smiling and looking at Jaune with admiration in her eyes. She was very happy to see him growing up and becoming more of a man. If only he would notice her though, she thought, instead he was still hung up on that "Ice Queen" who had only ever been rude to him.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the building the sliding glass doors slid open allowing Professor Ozpin to leave.<p>

"Ah hello ladies and gentlemen. Mind if I share a word with you?" He asked.

"Sure what do you need?" Ruby piped up, becoming a little less shy at the sight of one of her more favorite professors. Meanwhile Jaune was shutting his mouth, he had just barely been to slow to react.

"I'm afraid it is what you need, or rather I'm sure, the reason you are here. I am aware of your team's plight, along with that of many other teams around the school." He answered, pausing to take a sip from his coffee. "Your questions will be answered later today over the intercom. Until then I suggest that you all go back to your dorms and do homework or whatever else you all do." With that Ozpin nodded, took another sip of coffee and strode off, leaving the two teams to mill around in confusion.

"I guess we should head back then." Ruby said, rubbing her left arm and looking at the ground. Her awkwardness had returned with a vengeance when Ozpin had left.

"Yes, and this time with no semblance use." Weiss said flatly, fidgeting with the edge of her combat skirt.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the dorm rooms were uneventful to say the least, however an air of awkwardness and emotional stress did accompany it. Nobody spoke, and when they finally got back to the dorm rooms it was with great relief that Team JNPR felt as they entered into their room. For Team RWBY however, the closed space of the dorm room only made things worse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok, I know I'm a jerk face. I really suck at this "have done by" thing. I'd just like to apologize and offer this kinda juicy chapter as compensation. Once again if you think this is sucky please don't be mad just send me a review on how I can make it better. Anyways I promise to get better at updating and will stick to my every week to two week schedule.<strong>

**Thanks bunchs, TcTurtle**

**P.s: Have a great Thanksgiving!**

**P.P.s: made some minor fixes, story should read smoother.**


End file.
